


Mistakes (?)

by All_my_favorite_characters_are_empresses



Series: Mitigating Damages [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_my_favorite_characters_are_empresses/pseuds/All_my_favorite_characters_are_empresses
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mitigating Damages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679710
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Mistakes (?)

Cara Ca’veth had made many mistakes in her life.

But no one else needed to know that.

“Cara!” Padme said, her voice filled with genuine excitement as she approached the jedi, arms outstretched, “It is such a joy to see you again.” The women embraced warmly, “Thank you for taking the time to visit me.”

“It is good to see you too Padme. And it is good to see that you are safe. I heard about the landing pad incident, the fact that it could even happen…” There were a couple of things that Cara always did, smile at friends and speak frankly was one of them.

Padme rolled her eyes, “I believe everyone is making a bigger deal of this than is needed.”

The younger woman led Cara into her living area, “I think it always better to be safe rather than sorry.”

Cara had spent many years out in the galaxy finding force sensitive younglings to bring back to the council to be trained in the academy. Her and Padme had continued a friendly relationship ever since Cara was sent to Naboo to protect the young Queen during Trade Federation negotiations which had gone terribly wrong.

Padme pulled her to the window to resume watching the sun set over the magnificent city, “Master Yoda said that you were indisposed, I had requested you to be my assigned protector.”

Indisposed. Cara laughed, “Yes, well, I’m afraid that my health has been rather… poor as of late but don’t be worried. My old master can be …protective. Who did they assign?”

From the entrance Cara could not mistake the voice of Jar Jar Binks shouting a welcome, “Obi! Obi! Mesa so smilen to seein yousa!

Padme watched as Cara flushed. She grabbed Cara’s arm and whispered, “You and Master Kenobi are still friends, yes?”

Cara nodded with an obviously forced smile, “Of course, very good friends.”

If they were alone, Padme might have pressed the Jedi for a different answer, the one that her eyes seemed to be shining with.

“Lookie, lookie, Senator,” Jar Jar called coming in, leading the guests behind him, “Desa Jedi arriven.”

Cara turned her head, and her green eyes locked on to the blue ones that had haunted her dreams for almost a year, since she’d last seen him. His hair had only grown longer since she last saw Obi-wan and he was just as handsome as she remembered him, if not more.

Padme marked this moment between the Jedi with measured interest.

Anakin on the other hand didn’t even register the additional Jedi, only focusing on the senator he was so nervous to see.

Just before Anakin could take center stage Obi-wan seemed to remember himself focusing instead on the senator. He took her hand with a bow, “It’s a pleasure to see you again, milady.”

Padme with an amused smile nodded, “It’s been far too long Master Kenobi. Master Cara was just visiting herself.” With a sweep of her hand Padme gave Obi-wan the opportunity to look at the woman he loved too much without remorse.

“Cara,” They never really got into the habit of calling each other masters, despite the familiarity it lent them- or maybe because of it. He took her hand as well and bowed, “It is a great pleasure to see you again.”

The feeling of deja-vu was almost too strong, the images flooding her brain.

_“It is a great pleasure to see you again.” Said with an unexpected meeting. That same smile over a glass of wine, across tangled sheets. Those hands all over her body, grasping her waist, trailing touches everywhere. Those very fingers bringing her to a height of passion-_

She took in a sharp breath and her mind stopped playing back memories. Instead she stood in the senator’s apartment with Obi-wan still hold her hand, still half bent, looking at her with the same surprised look that she must be wearing. Did he see it too?

Fortunately, the senator failed to mark this mute exchange as her interest had been caught by Kenobi’s young apprentice, “Ani?” Both Obi-wan and Cara took that moment to look less interested in one another, “My goodness you’ve grown.”

Cara had barely noticed him herself but she supposed he did have the same energy as that little boy 6 years ago “So have you,” Anakin stepped forward, “Grown more beautiful, I mean. For a senator, I mean.” Cara could feel his nervousness, or maybe she could feel Obi-wan feeling Anakin’s nervousness but either way it was excruciating to watch.

“Oh Ani, you’ll always be that little boy from Tatooine for me.” Padme spoke with such fondness that Cara found it concerning that Anakin’s face still fell, “Come, sit. Cara, you will stay, won’t you? Since you’re not _indisposed_?” Padme teased and Cara found herself smiling back as they all took seats around.

“Our presence here will be invisible, I assure you.” Obi-wan said.

Padme’s guard stepped up, “I'm Captain Typho of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you are here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit.”

“I don’t need protection, I need answers.” Padme had a way of saying her way without sounding childish about her, which Cara assumed was a characteristic of a politician, “I want to know who’s trying to kill me.”

“We are here to protect you, senator, not start an investigation.” Obi-wan clarified kindly.

“We will find out who’s trying to kill you Padme, I promise you.” Cara frowned at the obvious discord between Anakin and Obi-wan.

“We will not exceed our mandate, my young padawan learner.”

“I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course.”

“We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin. And you will pay attention to my lead.” It sounded like it was a routine conversation for the two of them and yet Cara felt distinctly uncomfortable. She looked at Padme and could tell she felt similarly.

“Why?” Cara’s eyes narrowed and Anakin looked up at her as if sensing her ire, “I only mean, why else do you think we were assigned to the job if not to find the killer?” He seemed to remember himself and return talking to Obi-wan but Cara still felt uneasy at Anakin’s anger, “Protection is a job for local security, not jedi. It’s overkill, Master, investigation is implied in our mandate.”

Obi-wan only buckled down, “We will do only as instructed by the council and you will learn your place, young one.”

“Perhaps, with only your presence the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed.” Padme smiled at Cara who was happy with the very political way to end their altercation, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I plan on taking tea, and retiring.” The senator stood along with her handmaiden and looked to Cara, “Tea?”

Cara smiled, “I’ll never say no to tea.” She followed Padme until they turned the corner which is when Padme choose to tell her handmaiden to get them tea and choose to interrogate Cara.

“What has happened between you and Obi-wan?” Padme knew the answer, or thought she knew the answer but it was impossible. Boldly impossible. But still, the way they looked at each other.

Cara’s smiled disappeared and she shook her head, “I don’t understand.”

“You two have this magnetism. I remember it from when I first met you but this was three-fold. Something must have happened.” Padme was speaking excitedly, unaware of the turmoil this conversation caused in her friend. To Padme, this was the closest thing to a real friend since she was a child, but gossip about who likes who was the norm, right?

Cara knew she should lie, she knew that she would have to lie over and over again. So she looked up and down the hallway before spotting the bedroom. She quickly grabbed Padme’s arm and pulled her into the bedroom, shutting the door tight behind them.

“Any relationship between myself and Master Kenobi is strictly professional. Jedi cannot have attachments and they cannot have romantic lifestyles. They’d be exiled for such behavior.”

Padme’s eyes widened, not really sure what she’d expected to hear, but harsh reality wasn’t it, “Never?” Her friend usually wasn’t harsh reality at all but friendly teasing and rule breaking.

“Never. That’s why children are taken so young, they have less affinity for their parents the less time they spend with them.” Cara said this last part with a great deal of sadness. That had been her job and while she knew it helped the republic, it still tore something in her irreparably.

“So, you and Master Kenobi?”

“Entirely mutual professional respect and perhaps friendship.” Padme nodded sadly, having had her hopes of a salacious tale bashed, in a way that was not at all characteristic of Cara.

Normally Cara would’ve joked, maybe even hinted that “Yes there was a relationship behind the scenes but I don’t kiss and tell…” with a sly smile and a wink that would’ve left Padme wondering if she was kidding or not. This was a definitive NO…. maybe that was a clue that there WAS something and she was really trying to discourage any thought of it!

“I understand.” Padme said the words even as her mind tried to read her Jedi friend for tells of the possible lie.

Cara smiled and squeezed Padme’s hand, “Don’t worry, it ensures more happy endings for the rest of you.” Padme smiled back at her and when her handmaiden entered with tea, they drank it, recounting the last few months to each other. Padme’s suspicions peaked when Cara’s story had a few holes due to medical issues, but her friend assured her all was well.

The two hugged and as Cara went to depart Padme caught her, “Can you tell Ani not to watch the cameras? I hate the feeling of being watched?”

Cara nodded, “I’ll pass along the message and then I’ll ensure that he doesn’t, just to make you feel better.”

“Thank you.”

Cara left the bedroom and reentered the living area of the apartment to find Anakin patrolling around the room with a data pad in his hand. He looked up when she entered, “Master Cara, I am sorry for not properly greeting you earlier. It is nice to see you again.” He bowed as was appropriate and she bowed her head to him.

“It’s quite alright Anakin, nice to see you as well. Padme has asked that her cameras in the bedroom not be watched for the time being.”

Anakin seemed all like the child caught with his hand in the cookie jar before he slowly handed Cara the holopad, “I wasn’t watching- I mean it was purely for- I mean-“

Cara looked around the room checking for anyone, including gently probing to see it Obi-wan was near. Once she knew they were alone she cut his stammering off, “Anakin, for one, if you are going to openly flirt with a senator, try subtlety. Two, if you argue with your Master in public you will never win that argument.”

Anakin stared, dumbfounded at this Jedi Master for almost a minute before he nodded, “Advice noted. How many padawans have you trained?”

Cara laughed, “Noted? You should take my second point as gospel. And none, I’m afraid I may not be considered a perfect role model.”

Obi-wan had heard her laugh and was already in good spirits when he walked into the room, “And what was your second point?”

She didn’t skip a beat at his entrance, “That more flies you win with honey than vinegar, you do.” Anakin smiled even wider at how smoothly she ALMOST lied; it wasn’t a full lie but enough of one that it was impressive.

Obi-wan threw his rolled-up cloak on the couch, “Ah that is sound advice.” He turned to his padawan, “Any activity up here?”

“Quite as a tomb.” Anakin assured him, “I don’t like just sitting here waiting for something to happen.”

Obi-wan saw the security holopad in Cara’s hands and asked, “What’s going on?”

Cara looked at the screen quickly, “It appears that she is sleeping.”

“She told Master Cara she didn’t want me watching her.” Obi-wan sighed.

“Don’t you have things you should be doing rather than watching our protectee sleep?”

Cara smiled and shook her head, “Nope. I’m not clear medically for any missions yet so-“

“Medically?” The concern in Obi-wan’s voice was unmistakable and his eyes flickered up and down her body quickly, “What was wrong?” He had to force himself to focus on her face again. She hardly looked unhealthy. Even in her trousers and crème colored tunic he could’ve sworn that her curves had become more prominent since the last time he saw her, or maybe he’d just been so starved to see her again that they affected him greater.

“Nothing. You know how much Yoda values the mind, body, and soul trifecta.” Obi-wan could see the lie on her face this time, and she knew it too.

Obi-wan nodded slowly with obvious concern, “You will tell me if you need anything?”

“Of course.” Cara said and was overjoyed that he took the lie anyways. 

_You can never tell him. He can never know._

The three of them stayed in the main room, the two men circling the perimeter while Cara, who was not on assignment watched the video feed and got them talking.

“So, Anakin, you must tell me what a bore your Master is.”

Anakin smiled at her and then at Obi-wan who wore an expression of mock outrage, “He hates flying you know? How can anyone hate flying?”

She scoffed, “Tell me about it, and he can be so condescending about it at the same time.”

The young jedi apprentice had felt like this woman had read straight from his brain, “Yes! Like he’s taking the high road by hating flying.”

“I’m not sure I like this corruption of my padawan, Car.”

“Then you shouldn’t have exposed him to me, Obi.” She replied with every once of severity that he had called her out.

Although Cara hadn’t been Anakin’s favorite Jedi Master, she was quickly winning over that title… or well, just under Obi-wan, of course.

“Have you ever been to that little place down in the Ide sector? With the specialty cocktails?”

Anakin shook his head, “I don’t think we’ve ever been to a place that served specialty cocktails.” He looked to Obi-wan who seemed to be laughing at a memory.

“That is for good reason my young padawan.”

Cara rolled her eyes, “Please, he’s older than we were when we went.” When she looked over her should at Obi-wan their eyes met and again memory came rushing in around them.

_Liquor on their lips, honey on their tongue, and the odd taste of salt? Why did she taste salt?_

“Why do you never tell me any of the good stories, Master? I just get successful mission stories.”

Obi-wan’s eyes narrowed at Cara, “Because I don’t want to encourage you.”

Cara entertained herself with a dual screen on the holodpad so she could continue watching over Padme and play the new simulated farming game to hit the galaxy.

Anakin and Obi-wan continued to pace around the room, one of them would occasionally step out to check on the adjacent rooms.

“Are you seriously play Planet’s Mist Mountain right now?” Anakin asked, looking over her shoulder. When she jumped in reaction he laughed, “How much time do you have on your hands exactly?”

“Wayyyyyy too much.” Cara replied honestly and could see Obi-wan’s frown in the corner. She couldn’t look at him as she continued. “It also keeps me awake. I tend to have vivid dreams lately.”

Vivid was an understatement. For the last 7 months she’d toss and turn all night, either in throes of passion that felt so real that she’d still be hot and wet come morning – or in terror and fear of the world that was to come. There was no middle ground, and in all of them was Obi-wan.

Anakin was looking at her with more intensity now and when she looked up from the holo-pad, he asked. “You have nightmares too?”

She nodded, not breaking eye contact, “What are yours?”

“My mother.” She remembered how sad the boy was to leave Tatooine 10 years ago. She had walked more children into the light of the Jedi temple than she could count, but she always tried to forget that awful feeling that she was tearing them away from something they love, “I’d rather dream of Padme.”

Cara sighed with exasperation, “What did I say about subtlety?”

Anakin rolled his eyes, “You don’t understand! Just being around her again is… intoxicating.”

Cara looked towards Obi-wan who was frozen staring at her. She raised her eyebrows, but he only smiled, “Yes, well, you’re right. We certainly don’t understand. Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you.”

Anakin looked ready to argue and Cara let out a deep breath in thanks that he didn’t hear the sarcasm, “But-“

“Anakin.” Her sharp tone got his attention, “You’ve made a commitment to the Jedi order. Sometimes you will hate it and sometimes you will love it, but your commitment can never waver. You can never go back, only forward.”

Her smile fell when she looked back to the data pad, startling up so quickly the coffee table flipped at the force moving around her, “Get to Padme.” The two men launched into motion at her words. Cara followed.

She was just in time to see Obi-wan jump out of a window to catch a droid. Anakin rushed past her out the door. He pointed to Padme, “Cara-“

“Yes.” She replied without having to communicate it. She’d stay here and ensure that no enemies came while the other two Jedi were out having a wild goose chase.

Cara had gotten Padme moved to a different apartment under a different name in case anyone did some digging before her Comm unit started blinking blue- Obi-wan.

“Did you find the culprit?”

“Yes, but not who they were working for. We are heading back now, is the senator okay?”

“Yes, she has been moved for her safety.”

“Thank you, Cara.”

“Anytime.”

Cara was training in her apartment when Master Yoda came to visit. “Practicing, are you”

She nodded, “I have to get back into shape.”

“In shape you are, yet balance I think you have yet to achieve.”

“Master, we have had this discussion before. I have no attachments. Nothing will or can affect my judgement negatively. I am ready.”

“Worried about that, I am not. Trust you, I do.” Those words meant the world to Cara. To hear that after all that had happened, all that Yoda had to help her through, he still trusted her, “Know better you do than to repeat mistakes.”

Cara nodded, “Absolutely.”

Yoda looked at her as if searching her, “Clean up, you should. Walk with me, you will.”

Cara moved around her room after taking one of the shortest showers of her life and got dressed in her robes and dark brown leather trousers. With her boots still un zippered she rushed out to see Yoda eating some toast that he must have made himself.

“No rush there is.” He said as he ate, and she braided her hair away from her face. She force called her lightsaber into her hand and clipped it to her belt.

“Ready, you are.” Yoda set the pace for their walking, “Trust you, I do. Disappoint me, you cannot.”

Cara took the comfort where she could get it. The past ten months had been trying but she had made it. Now she could focus on the future.

When she saw Kenobi and Master Windu walking down the hall towards them she began getting nervous. Yoda didn’t seem to notice, but it was likely that he did, “Masters, join our walk, would you like to?”

The four of them walked together and they updated Cara on the findings. That Anakin was being sent to Naboo with Padme as her protector. That Obi-wan was going to track down this assassin.

“I’m worried about Anakin, he is not ready to be given this assignment on his own yet.”

“The council is confidant in its decision Obi-wan.” Yoda assured him.

Mace Windu nodded, “The boy has exceptional skills.”

“Yes, but he has much still to learn and frankly his abilities have made him, well, arrogant.”

Yoda made an understanding noise and Cara felt like his eyes had rested on her but maybe she was imagining it, “A flaw more and more common among Jedi it seems.”

“Remember, if the prophecy is true,” Master Windu started and Cara had to remember the reason Obi-wan had taken Anakin on at all was because of Qui-gon’s belief in this prophecy, “Then your apprentice is the only one who can restore balance to the force.”

Cara shook her head, “Prophecy or no, if you so fear Anakin to be of the same stuff as Icarus then small suns such as this mission will be perfect to test his resolve.”

Yoda smiled at the woman his apprentice had grown up to be, “Going with you Cara is, to find this bounty hunter.”

Obi-wan tried not to smile too much at hearing this, instead nodding, “Hopefully with the two of us, we can get to the bottom of this all the quicker.”

Cara pointedly did not look him in the eye, the last thing she wanted to do accidently replay an old memory of him with the two other masters near them.

“Master Cara, would you like to join me for breakfast. I believe an old friend of mine can help us identify the dart that was used to kill our underling.” Obi-wan asked only after Yoda and Mace began on their own path.

This time she let herself look at him and fortunately no memory came rushing in, “Let’s get going.”

It was a cute little diner, Dex’s Diner, to be exact. A droid came whirling up the minute they stepped in the door, “Table or booth?”

Obi-wan smiled that charming smile of his and said, “Would you mind telling Dex we are here?”

The droid took two menus and showed them to an open booth, at the same time shouting “Someone to see ya, honey!” Towards the open kitchen, “Jedi by the looks on them!”

Cara shot Obi-wan a concerned look. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “An actual friend, I promise.”

_The feeling of his body against her, holding her hard against the wall. Their clothing half discarded and half forgotten. Her teeth on his neck, his tongue tracing the hollow of her ear tantalizingly slowly, “I missed you Car.” It was part groan and part incantation especially when she suckled the spot on his collarbone with greater pressure causing him to repeat it 3 times fast._

The droid didn’t notice that the jedi had remained frozen by the door, “I would call this problematic if it wasn’t so enjoyable to watch you blush over it.” Obi-wan smirked but his voice was huskier and they were still too close.

Cara glared at him even as her stomach felt a barrage of butterfly wings. What was she? Some lovesick teenager? “I would call it enjoyable, if it weren’t making you so smug.” She began following the droid.

“I though you liked it when I was confident.” She slipped into the booth and he slipped in next to her, even as she pointedly looked to the other side’s seat, “You’ll thank me.”

“You want a cup o’ jawa juice?” The droid asked whirring her way behind the bar and the two jedi replied in unison.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Hey! Old buddy!” A balslick came walking out from the kitchen and Cara smiled as they both slide back out from the table.

Obi-wan hugged him and then motioned to Cara, “Dex, allow me to introduce a queen among Jedi, Cara Ca’veth.”

Cara swatted at her friend before reaching out a hand to shake Dex’s except he chose to use his arms to hug her to her obvious surprise, “It’s a pleasure.”

“Any friend of Obi-wan’s is a friend of mine, now sit, sit.” They slid back in the booth and Dex continued, “What can I do for you?”

The druid rolled back over to them, jawa juices in hand.

“You can tell me what this is.” Obi-wan handed the dart from the previous night to Dex who viewed it with great interest.

“Well, well, well, I haven’t seen since I was prospecting' on Subterrel, beyond the outer rim.”

Cara leaned in closer, “Can you tell us where it came from?”

“This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart.”

Cara nudged Obi-wan, “Did you run it through the analysis archives?”

“Yes, but they didn’t give me any answers, I wonder why.”

“It’s the funny little cuts on the side that give it away.” Dex laughed, “Droids only look for symbols. I would think you jedi would be able to consider the difference between knowledge, and wisdom.” 

Obi-wan nodded, “Yes, well. If druids could think, what would be the point of the rest of us?”

Cara vaguely remembered a planet named Kamino, “Kamino, is that on the outer rim? I think I accidently came across it once. Cloners, if I’m remembering right.”

Dex nodded vigorously, “Absolutely right about 12 parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, they are damn good ones too.”

“Cloners? Are they friendly?”

Dex seemed to laugh to himself again, “Depends.”

“Depends on what, Dex?”

“On how good your manners are,” Dex looked between Obi-wan and Cara, “On how deep your …pocketbook is.”

Cara scoffed, “We should have no problem then! Thank you for your help, Dex.”

“Anytime! Can I get you guys anything else?” Dex offered getting up and Obi-wan shook his head.

“I think that will be all, how much for the jawa juices?”

Dex waved two hands in dismissal, “I’ll put them on your tab!”

Cara surreptitiously placed some credits on the table anyways on their way out.

They took a car back to the jedi temple, and as they walked into the library Obi-wan let out a low whistle, “It’s gotten bigger since the last time I was here.”

“When was that? When you were thirteen?” Cara on the other hand, had spent a lot of her time recently in the library. Usually after hours, but all the better to know your way around in the daytime, “This way.”

Obi-wan watched her with interest, “I didn’t know you could read.” He tried to say with mild surprise but her eye roll had him chuckling instead.

“Here-“ She sat at a desk with the monitor facing her and began opening the galaxy map and focusing in on the Rishi Maze.

Obi-wan leaned over her shoulder and when she inhaled the light scent that she knew he’d smell like, she kept her eyes closed, knowing there were a number of memories that might plague her if she didn’t keep them at bay. He didn’t seem to notice as he pointed to the screen, “Let’s go south, 12 parsecs.”

When she didn’t move the screen, he looked at her closed eyes and measured breathing, “I think we’re safe this time.” His voice was amused and Cara couldn’t help but be frustrated at his amusement. There were eyes everywhere in this temple and he thought he could just….

Of course. Because they had. They had been close, familiar, dangerously so, several times in this temple.

She opened her eyes releasing the frustration from her bones. There was a part of this story he could never know. And she shouldn’t blame him for it.

She put the screen towards the south 12 parsecs and looked for any hint of Kamino.

“It’s not there.” The moment she said it Obi-wan pressed the little blue button on the desk to call for a librarian to help, “Why wouldn’t it be there?” Cara mused.

“Did you request help?” A stately voice asked and the two of them turned to see an older woman.

Obi-wan motioned to their screen, “Yes, in fact, we are looking for a system called Kamino.”

The librarian frowned, “Kamino? I don’t think I’ve heard of it.”

Cara pointed to the screen, “Our intel says it is supposed to be 12 parsecs south of the Rishi Maze but nothing is there. Is there a way for the database to be incomplete?”

The librarian’s look turned cold, “If it is not in the databases, then it does not exist.” She turned on her heel then and went to help a youngling that was waiting.

Cara sighed and stood from the desk. Obi-wan stared at the screen a moment longer before looking at her, “Let’s check in with Master Yoda. Maybe he will have heard of Kamino.”

They walked and as usual Cara was able to follow the force to her old master who was teaching a class of younglings.

His speech is something Cara could repeat in her sleep, “Reach out. Sense the Force around you. Use your feelings you must.” He seemed to feel her energy as she stood in the doorway and he hit his cane on the ground excitedly, “Younglings! Younglings! Visitors we now have.”

The young learners all stopped their exercise to greet the two Jedi, “Hello Master Cara, hello Master Obi-wan.”

“Hello class, I didn’t mean to disturb you Master,” Cara apologized and bowed to Yoda.

“What help can I be?”

Obi-wan started in on their research, “A planet was described to me by an old friend but our own archives say no such planet exists.”

Yoda smiled in a way Cara would describe as mischievous, “Lost a planet these Masters have, how embarrassing.” The children laughed and Cara could remember when such comments by Yoda would floor her. His sense of humor always managing to surprise her, “Liam, the shades.”

One of the younglings jumped to lower the shades while Yoda handed Cara the crystal map, “Gather round the map reader. Find Cara and Obi-wan’s missing planet we may.”

When the map reader powered on, the crystal ball placed a top it, the galaxy in 3D form spread out around them. Obi-wan walked through it before pointing to a spot, “It should be here. The stars are all anchored to this spot but there is no planet.”

“Mmm Gravity’s silhouette remains. But the star and all the planets disappeared they have. How can this be?” He looked to his class and waited, “A thought? Anyone?”

One raised their hand, “Master? Because someone erased it from the archive’s memory.”

Yoda chuckled, “Truly wonderful the mind of a child is. The padawan is right. Go to the center of gravity’s pull and find your planet you will.”

The Jedi followed Yoda out of the classroom before Obi-wan asked, “But who could erase information from the Jedi archives? That’s impossible, isn’t it?”

Yoda seemed to agree, “Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only a jedi could have erased those files but who or why is harder to answer. Meditate on this I will.”

“We’ll head to the place Kamino should be then, and contact you with what we find.”

Cara and Obi-wan took off on separate fliers with a channel open between them. Using the hyperdrive gates they were able to arrive quickly at the spot where Kamino was supposed to be… indeed, where Kamino stood.

“I’m a little surprised it’s actually there.” Obi-wan remarked over their communication line.

Cara smiled, “I would’ve been disappointed if it wasn’t. A secret jedi deleting the information about a cloner planet? Well that’s a more exciting plot than some misinformation from a diner chef.”

“I trust Rex completely!”

“And I respect that!” But she does’t trust so easily. Nonetheless, this was getting more and more interesting.

They landed side by side and Cara threw up her hood upon seeing the rain, “What lovely weather! Why don’t we travel here on holidays?”

Obi-wan walked closer to her than strict propriety would allow but the cold rain was chilling them both, “I’ve always wanted to learn how to sail.” He remarked looking over at the tumultuous waters that the building stood on.

The rain was pelting and thunder boomed above them. They entered the bright building as the door whirred open for them. They took off their hoods looked around the strange place to see what they assumed was a Kaminoan walking towards them.

“Masters Jedi.” Cara and Obi-wan looked at each other for a moment before looking at the creature again, “The prime minister is expecting you.”

Obi-wan took point with conversation usually, “We’re expected?”

The Kaminoan, a tall thin creature with a small head and smoothing voice, said, “Of course. He is anxious to meet you, after all this time, he thought you may not be coming. Now please this way.” They began leading Cara and Obi-wan down the hallway.

Cara had a suspicion that none of this was supposed to happen. That someone was playing them but she couldn’t see enough of the future or the past to tell who. Only that someone had set them up, but to what end, she couldn’t tell yet.

She reached out and touched Obi-wan’s mind gently as if asking permission before relying her thoughts to him. He didn’t look at her but she felt his fingers brush hers while they walked and it was enough reassurance that he understood for the time being.

They walked into a circular room with another Kaminoan, this one in dark colors, “May I introduce Lama Su, Prime minister of Kamino. And Prime minister, this is Masters Jedi…” The Kaminoan gestured to them.

“Obi-wan Kenobi.” Obi-wan supplied before looking to Cara who introduced herself, “Cara Ca’veth.”

The prime minister motioned and two chairs hanging down from the ceiling came toward them, “I trust you will enjoy your stay. Please,” Obi-wan and Cara sat, the man clinging to every word and Cara attempting to read either of them for intention or motive, “To business. You will be delighted to know that we are on schedule.”

It was when they took a tour with the Kaminoans that Obi-wan’s mind reached out for Cara’s, _Are you following any of this?_

The window below them showed babies in wheels of breeding tube, and the Kaminoan kept speaking about their effective breeding techniques. Cara was caught between being impressed and terrified. _A rogue Syfodias, or someone in his name, commissioned us a clone army, presumably because he knew we’d need it. I have a strong feeling that the vote in the senate will be for war. Which this person wanted, why else would we be magically gifted an army._

Obi-wan loved the feeling of her thoughts in his mind, they were always fiery and flowing whereas his own energy was more stable, “Very impressive.” He said it to the Kaminoans but when he looked back to Cara, she could hear the compliment to her reasoning.

“We had hoped you’d be pleased.” The Kaminoan’s soft and lilting voice set Cara more on edge. Something about the energy of this place was all wrong. A slimy feeling of something being missed followed her. She made the mistake of looking out at all the hundreds of lives just through the window and a memory flooded back to her.

 _A tube with a baby floating in it, eyes closed and hands fisted tight._ When she blinked it was gone and Obi-wan sent her a look, but he obviously couldn’t tell why she’d seen it so she schooled her face into an expression of neutrality.

“Clones can think creatively. You will find that they are immensely superior to droids. We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago.” A group of adults were studying and eating.

Cara raised an eyebrow, “The growth acceleration you mentioned?”

“Oh, yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time.” Lama Su’s head bobbed in a slow nod, “They are totally obedient... taking any order without question.”

_Any order. Gunshots. A lightsaber clashing. A splash of water. Fear._

_Without question. Laughing, an idyllic meadow, and the feeling of trust._

“Master Cara?” Obi-wan asked after trying to speak to her mind only to find it a whirlwind of smoke and mirrors and shade.

Cara’s eyes refocused and she looked from Obi-wan to the Kaminoans, to the clones below, “Sorry, I’m afraid I got lost in my thoughts.”

Was it her feelings of slime that made her have this premonition? Yoda had trained her personally due to her talent with them but this one came to her, she didn’t go looking for it. Or maybe she did with her feelings being what they were? They were a greater part of her life months ago, shifting along with her medical condition.

Obi-wan tucked her hand into his elbow and walked with her, allowing her to continue thinking without forgetting to walk. The Kaminoans continued leading them. “We modified their genetic structure... to make them less independent than the original host.”

“And who was the original host?” Obi-wan asked.

“A bounty hunter called Jango Fett.”

“And where is this bounty hunter now?” At Obi-wan’s question Cara tried to bring herself back to the conversation.

“Oh, we keep him here. Apart from his pay, which is considerable... Fett demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn’t it?”

Cara knew in that moment; it was so the bounty hunter would have a child.

Obi-wan smiled an innocent smile, “We would very much like to meet this bounty hunter.”

The Kaminoans were all too gracious and as they walked them up stairs Obi-wan threw a concerned look to Cara who gave him a look that said, _We will talk later._

The door to the apartment beeped open at the Kaminoan’s request. A boy stood in the doorway, “Hello Boba, is your father home?”

The boy took in all the people in his doorway and said, “Yea.”

“May we see him?”

“Sure.” Boba turned from the door to the inside of the apartment letting the group in as he shouted, “Dad, Taun We’s here!”

Outside the rain could be seen through the window with the ever-present lightning and thunder. Cara tried to tune out the negative feelings and focus on the present as a man walked into the room that Taun We immediately referred to as Jango, “Was your trip productive?”

Jango seemed to take in the visitors as he said. “Fairly.”

Taun We motioned to them. “These are Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Cara Ca’veth. They have come to check on our progress.”

Obi-wan bowed, “Your work with the clone is very impressive you must be very proud.”

“I’m just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe.”

“Ever make your way to Coruscant?” When Cara asked she could feel Obi-wan telling her to be more subtle. Sigh, some things never change.

“Maybe. Once or twice.” The man had chosen a defensive stance, however.

“Recently?” Cara pushed.

“Possibly.”

Obi-wan saw his opportunity to deescalate, “Then you must know Master Syfo-Dyas.”

Jango called to his son and said something in a language neither Jedi were familiar with, “Master who?”

“Syfo-Dyas. Was he not the jedi master who hired you for this job?” Obi-wan asked.

“Never heard of him. I was hired by a man named Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogdan. Do you like your army?”

“I look forward to seeing them in action.” Obi-wan said, still puzzling out the conversation.

“They will do their job well, I’ll guarantee that.” Jango said.

Cara grabbed Obi-wan’s elbow, “Thank you for speaking with us, Jango.”

The man nodded at them, “Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi.”

As they were being walked out the two Jedi were woefully lost conversing in their minds for too much of it.

_Which is the red herring? This Tyranus or Syfo-Dyas?_

_I’m sticking to Syfo Dyas or at least someone pretending to be him. These kaminoans have no reason to lie._

_And Jango could, if he is our man._

_From his evading the questions, I wouldn’t say he’s innocent._

_Well, he is a bounty hunter._

The act of putting their hoods up reminded them they were still arm-in -arm and they should’ve been listening all along, “Tell your council that the first battalions are ready. And remind them, if they need more troops... it will take more time to grow them.”

“I won’t forget and thank you.”

The two Jedi went back out into the storm and moved to stand between their ships for some basic cover, “R4! Scramble code 5 to Coruscant! Care of the old folks home!” Obi-wan had to shout to be heard over the weather.

“We have successfully made contact with the prime minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army!”

“Master! I have a strong feeling that this bountry hunter is the assassin we are looking for. Although this whole place is giving me a bad vibe.”

Yoda’s little projection replied to them, “Do you think that these cloners are involved in the plot against senator Amidala?”

“No master, there appears to be no motive!” Obi-wan replied and Cara agreed although if that was the case why did her icky feeling extend to this whole… place at large.

“Do not assume anything, Obi-wan, clear your mind must be if you are to discover the true villains behind this plot.”

Cara brought up her point, “Master, their stories do not align regarding who ordered this army to be created. The Kaminoans claim it was Master Syfo Dyas ten years ago at behest of the senate, but I could’ve sworn he died before then. The bounty hunter claims it was some man, Tyranus, that hired him.”

Yoda nodded, “Made such authorization, the senate did not. Bring him here, question him we will.”

When the projection powered off Obi-wan turned Cara, “Any _bad vibes_ about this bounty hunter?”

Cara didn’t notice his teasing, “Not at current but I’ll let you know if they come up.” She was already moving quickly back into the building and out so where she could see the bounty hunter’s ship being loaded.

Obi-wan was rolling his eyes at how this woman couldn’t slow down for the life of her when he heard shots being fired from ahead, and heard a lightsaber powered on.

“Vibe check!” Cara shouted but Obi-wan was already powering on his lightsaber.

“ _What told you that?”_ his voice mocked in her mind and she spared a glance to him, “ _The fact that he started shooting was pretty obvious.”_

The bounty hunter had powered on his jet pack and was flying up while shooting. There was a distinct disadvantage at being shot down upon and Cara was sure to move away from Obi-wan quickly so Jango would have to expend more energy to shoot at both of them.

He fired off some shots that had them rolling even further away from each other before flying higher.

What came next looked like a missile aimed for Obi-wan which Cara attempted to throw off course with an outstretched hand. The moment she balled her hand into a fist, the missile flew off, missing Obi-wan by meters but the impact she threw him to the ground, lightsaber clattering.

The ship was powering on, the child Cara remembered, and began shooting at the already struggling Obi-wan. He landed mostly on his feet fortunately.

Cara repowered her lightsaber seeing Jango swooping in and ran up to the ship, using it as leverage as she jumped and swung, cutting the barrel from Jango’s outstretched gun. Her landing was a roll as Jango came stomping down on her with a kick.

She got back to her feet lightsaber on, “Surrounder and face the judgment of the council!” She shouted over the winds.

He shot something from his wrists that wrapped around her wrists, she tried to twist with the lightsaber to cut them, but he pulled her in and kicked the sword from her grasp. She fell hard on the metal as he changed direction, pulling her along with him. A lightsaber cut through the metal cord holding her and Jango flew too far opposite because of it.

Cara stumbled up as Jango swooped back around to face Obi-wan. With an outstretched hand, her lightsaber returned to her. The ship began lifting off and even though both Obi-wan and her were armed, Jango did not seem above flying away.

She reached out, focusing on his jet pack and pulled. The thing misfired sending him into his ship hard but he seemed to be able to grasp it.

Obi-wan threw something at the ascending ship, “Get to our ships!” Obi-wan said and Cara turned to jog back that way.

The two swidded on rain covered metal as they jumped into their jets and pursued their bounty hunter.

At first they followed from a safe distance but after they followed Jango’s ship through an asteroid and got ambushed from behind where Jango had obviously been waiting for them- it seems they weren’t subtle enough.

“Blast! This is why I hate flying!” Obi-wan said and Cara piloted down to begin firing back at the bounty hunter until he hit his brakes an got off a lucky shot at her wing.

“Cara, you’re spiraling!”

Cara was, indeed spiraling but she was also wrestling with the control panel, “I’m spiraling in a controlled manner.” She corrected, “But if we keep this up we will all be dust! I propose a game of hide and seek.”

Just as she said it, Obi-wan’s R4 unit was almost shot. Obi-wan sighed, not liking the idea of calling it off but begrudgingly dropped back, “I agree. R4 ready the spare parts cannisters.”

With the next missile fired, their ships went behind the nearest stable rocks and shifted power to the lowest setting to hide it out as spare parts littered the space they were and took the missile’s hit for them.

…

… Cara was getting restless quickly, “I am not a patient person, Obi-wan.”

“Practice, Car.“

She could remember the last time he told her that, _his tongue taking it’s time tracing down her stomach_ , “Wipe the smirk off your face, I can hear it.”

Obi-wan did no such thing, “Safe to come out do you think?” It was only once his ship powered fully on again did he see that she’d already gone out from the safety of her asteroid, “Must you be so impulsive?”

“You know you love it about me.” Obi-wan knew better than to admit that to her, “Come on! There are some federation ships on this surface.”

When they landed, it was dark and the uneven rock surfaces created a very eerie feel to the planet.

“Look there is an entrance!” Cara saw the arch of the entrance and was nimbly jumping towards it even as she heard Obi-wan hissing at her.

“For someone just medically cleared, you’re doing a lot of high activity. Perhaps you should rest with the ship.” The minute he said it he knew she would hate the suggestion.

What surprised him most of all was that she didn’t comment on it, simply waited at the entrance for him quietly. It was … concerning.

He grabbed her wrist before they entered, “Cara.” She looked at him and he could feel the frustration coming off of her and he didn’t know why, “I need to know if you are okay.”

She nodded, “I told you, I’m fine. I just… can’t shake this slimy feeling from Kamino.”

“You’re lying. I can tell.”

Cara smiled, she was. It was a little bit of everything she supposed. The fact that she’d just been cleared, the slimy feeling, the feeling that she was still out of shape even though Yoda claimed she was fine and the feeling of imbalance- whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. She was feeling too much for a Jedi right now, which just added to the frustration.

“Honestly, I don’t feel okay right now. And maybe later I’ll tell you everything and you’ll let me cry on your should but right now it cannot matter.”

Obi-wan felt better with the truth, even one that was worrisome to hear. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and he felt her wrapping her arms around his waist.

Cara’s hands had slipped to the back of his tunic and held it tightly as she let herself nuzzle her face into his neck. Maybe later, she would have a cry, and they would have a laugh. But first they had to do this, so an embrace would do for now. She kissed his neck, feather light and soft, “I’ve wanted that hug since before I saw you.”

Obi-wan chuckled, slowly releasing her from his arms, “I think I’ve wanted only more ever since I saw you.” He leaned down, brushing their lips for only a moment.

They both stayed there, impossibly close before opening their eyes and remembering the archway looming above them. Cara nodded, feeling more at ease than before, “Let’s find out what this place is exactly.

By the time they had gleamed enough information from Count Dooku’s meeting with separatist systems and returned to the ships it was daylight.

Cara sat on the wing of Obi-wan’s ship, tampering with R4 and occasionally stretching to reach the main ship panel, “The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a return signal. Coruscant's too far.”

Obi-wan stood ready in the focus of R4’s camera, “R4, can you boost the power?”

The droid beeped that he couldn’t and Cara’s eyes shifted to their surroundings. A rock fell, tumbling down the side of a structure near them. She mentally asked Obi-wan, _Did you hear that?_

Obi-wan listened for a moment and then shook his head in response, “Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo? It’d be closer than Coruscant.”

Cara listened for a moment longer before nodding, checking for Anakin’s signal on Naboo.

She was shaking her head even before “I don’t think he’s on Naboo, I’m not getting any signal. I’m going to widen the range.”

“I hope nothing’s happened to him.” Obi-wan said and Cara remembered Yoda’s usually protective nature.

“I’m sure he’s fine, he wouldn’t want you worrying anyways.” With the range broader she could see Anakin’s signal on the map but it looked like… “Well, it looks like he’s on Tatooine.”

“What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo!”

“We don’t have much time do you want to call him or no?”

Obi-wan ran his fingers through his hair and gestured for Cara to begin signaling, “Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Retransmit this message to Coruscant. Cara and I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis.” Cara heard the insect species before she saw it and when she leapt from the ship to strike it down the noise transmitted with the message. Obi-wan continued faster, ‘The Trade Federation is to take delivery of the droid army here and it is clear that viceroy gunray is behind the assassination attempted of Senator Amidala.”

Cara heard the droidycars before she saw them and ran over to intercept them before they could interrupt the message. “The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a…wait!”

She hadn’t expected 8 droidycars but they must’ve guessed that they were dealing with two jedi. One went smashed into the mountainside but as Cara concentrated on that her blocking faltered and a shot burned her arm as it passed by. Another hit close to her feet and she jumped back to regain her balance. Obi-wan began to help but they both knew that this was only buying them time as more droidycars surrounded them.

They fought back to back for some time, holding off the forces, “I think it’s a stalemate Car.”

She despised the idea of it and attempted to lunge out, sweeping for one knowing that her lightsaber would go through their shield. One droid fell but she narrowly missed getting shot again. Falling back against Obi-wan she said. “I agree.”

\-----------

“So, don’t suppose you want to tell me the whole truth now?” Obi-wan asked, suspended in a force cage, shackled and annoyed, looking at the equally annoyed and imprisoned Cara, “We’ve got time.” The smirk he gave her almost made her smile.

Almost.

“Believe it or not, not the right time.”

At that moment the door to the room swished open and the infamous Count Dooku walked in, Cara’s eyes narrowed. Obi-wan all but spat at the man, “Traitor.”

The older man had all the false humility in the world as he protested, “Oh, no, my friend. This is a mistake, a terrible mistake! They have gone too far. This is madness!”

Cara did not let up her glare, “It certainly seemed like you were the ringleader here, my _friend_.”

He looked up at her, “Ah, Jedi Knight Cara, such a pleasure to meet you in person, please believe me from one of Yoda’s to the other that this had nothing to do with me.” He had this way of talking, this baiting face that wanted to be punched, “I will petition immediately for you to be set free. What were two Jedi Knights doing all the way out here on Geonosis anyways?” He seemed to be looking Cara up and down and she ensured all her mental walls were in place at his inspection.

Obi-wan replied before Cara could think of something snappy, “We are looking for a bounty hunter.”

Dooku looked at Obi-wan then, “The geonosians don’t trust bounty hunters, and who can blame them. I know of none here.”

“And you know all?”

“It is a pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-wan. Qui-gon always spoke highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now.”

“Qui-gon Jinn would never join you.” Obi-wan all but snarled.

Count Dooku was circling his prisoners slowly, and Cara was sure that they were his prisoners despite his words, “Don’t be so sure, my young jedi. You forget he was once my apprentice, just as you were his. He knew all about the corruption in the senate and he never would have gone along with it if he learned the truth as I have.”

“The truth?” Cara asked, the feeling of sliminess sticking in the back of her mind.

He looked at her with an unkind smile, “What if I told you the Republic was now under control of a Sith Lord?”

_Shots being fired. A lightsaber powering on. Water splashing. Children… children screaming. A woman crying. A hole cut out of her heart. Any order. Without question._

Obi-wan was fighting Dooku’s allegation but when Cara’s eyes regained their sight, they were locked on the older man’s, and recognition lit his face, “Master Yoda finally found one with the sight to aid his own. And do you claim to not see the darkness in the senate?”

Cara remained silent. She felt it. She’s had trouble sleeping but she wrote it off as… well, herself. Her… mistake.

The Count seemed to pick up on her hesitation, “Unless your role has been … relegated?”

Her teeth ground at the suggestion and at Obi-wan’s questioning energy, “Then what? Do you wish to destroy the sith? Whose side are you on here? To pick a fight with both this alleged evil and those fighting for good, you are malaligned.”

Count Dooku watched her for another moment before shrugging casually, “It may take awhile to get you free. But thank you for the entertaining conversation.” As he left Cara ignored the feeling of an opportunity wasted. If he is fighting evil then why be separate?

Obi-wan let her think in silence before finally asking, “What are you seeing?”

Cara looked at him and shook her head, “Too much. There is too much. My mind does not like the idea that the clones will follow any order without question. I keep hearing those words.”

Obi-wan laughed despite Cara’s morose palor, “Well that makes sense since you’ve never been one for following orders.” When Cara didn’t deign to respond, instead choosing to find the sand pasted walls of their room more exciting that him, Obi-wan pushed her again. “Cara, we will get back to Coruscant and find this evil and destroy it.”

If they fail to it will of course be her fault. Her fault for joining this mission. Her fault for being unfit and trying anyways. Her fault for being imbalanced, whatever that meant. “Thank you for that dazzling reassurance. How do you think we will get out of these first?”

When the door swooshed back open with guards to escort them out, Cara finally looked at Obi-wan, and both were smiling.

Obi-wan stopped smiling at being chained to the giant execution block while Cara had begun laughing.

“Well, at least, you are not despondent anymore.” He said dryly as the crowd booed and jeered at them on the center of the arena. Cara tossed her braid over her shoulder and gave him a wicked grin.

“Why would I be despondent? I’m on my own two feet and I’ve got an audience.”

“That all want us dead!”

The metal shackles rubbed Cara’s wrists and the sun beat down harshly but honestly, she found it refreshing. She’d been locked up for too long, out of action for too long. Then hiding from Obi-wan for too long. She’d been not herself, but now, facing an execution attempt she felt revigorated.

“There are worse fates than death! At least Anakin has likely gotten our message and is safe!”

It seemed ironically to be just as the words were spoken, that a chariot entered the arena to the crowds cheers. Cara felt like luck was never on her side and that the force enjoyed mocking her. Padme and Anakin wore identical apologetic looks to Cara and Obi-wan as they approached.

“What are you doing here?” Cara hissed and Padme dropped something in the sand with a pointed look. A pin. Cara smiled and waited until the creature hooking up her chains had turned his back on Cara. She force pulled the small hair pin to her hands and begun working on her shackles, “I’m still angry at you. I thought of the two of you, you at least would know how to stay out of trouble.”

Padme sheepishly muttered, “It was …a rescue attempt.”

Cara shook her head at the younger girl with a smile, “Not your specialty if I may say so, senator.” Padme gave her a dry look while fiddling with her locked wrists before shooting a concerned glance to Anakin who was obviously getting chewed out by Obi-wan, “He’ll be fine, worry about yourself for now.” Cara showed off the unlocked shackles and Padma closely followed.

The gates were lifting, the crowd booming as three creatures large and sharp skittered out into the arena being poked and prodded by the attendants. Cara shot Padme a glance and the young girl begun climbing the pole using the chain. Cara instead held onto the chain and climbed only halfway up. A creature with talons stabbed at her, but in the half breath she dropped from the chain and it fell with her. It was with great effort that she picked up the chain broken off and swung it like a whip at the creature approaching her. It roared at the challenger.

She whipped the chain at the creature before ducking away from it’s attacks. It’s powerful limbs striking out at her but failing to hit their mark.

The chain was bruising around her arm but she used it nonetheless to bat the creature away consistently moving and ducking and rolling out of the way.

She had manueved around to catch a glimpse at how her companions were fairing. Anakin was attempting to tame his rhinosteg as one would a stallion while Obi-wan fought his enemy off with a spear.

Cara continued her campaign of batting at, and ducking away from the creature that had chosen her as a mark when Anakin rode up on his rhinosteg, relatively tamed, with Obi-wan and Padme riding behind him. The rhinosteg roared and the creature losing its fight with her finally limped away, backing off.

Cara nodded to the three of them as the crowd quieted and Driodycars and B2 battle driods began flooding the arena.

Somewhere in the higher ranks, a familiar purple lightsaber powered on.

Anakin looked down at her and at his comrades, “Plan?”

Cara, panting, gripping the chain tighter glared down the droids, “Not die?”

Padme nodded, “Not dying sounds good.”

From the higher ranks, the purple lightsaber and the Jedi attached to it, jumped to the arena floor and a dark brown robe was flung off. Master Windu. A bounty hunter, their bounty hunter, was firing with a flame thrower, and jedi were running out onto the arena to battle the droids.

Lightsabers were thrown their way and Cara felt all the better once she had one. A blast nearby sent her friends flying off their ride but she gave them cover as they recovered, “Get to the center, eawsier to defend!” She shouted and Obi-wan and herself raced there while Padme and Anakin commandeered a chariot.

Between reflecting shots and striking at any coming close to them they remained back to back, “We have always fought well together.” Obi-wan said it and when their eyes met for the briefest of seconds-

_Tears in her vision, feet in sand, and Obi-wan’s own face stricken with betrayal and anger, “How could you-“_

A stabbing pain threw her across the sand, the real sand. Her lightsaber leaving her grasp as she hit the ground, pain spreading up her side.

“Cara!” Obi-wan, she heard him.

She struggled to jump back to her feet, lightsaber called back to guard from the shots firing everywhere. The creature had charged at them again and caught her in the moment of the vision. Obi-wan finished him quickly, with the briefest look of anger at the thing before he looked back to her and she almost flinched expecting the previous look of betrayal but instead there was only concern.

Not all visions are true, rule number one of the sight.

They regained posture even as both were shaken from the shared vision, much unlike the others. They refought their way in the center where defensive positions were being taken up, “Obi, I-“ Cara started but only once, because Obi-wan’s answering look silenced her, _Not the time._

As the droids kept coming Cara kept seeing more Jedi fall and her mind spun, _And if there isn’t a better one?_

He shot her a meaningful glance. _There will be a better one, I promise._ But the fighting droned on and when a young Jedi fell near them Cara lunged to pull him back into their protection, but too late.

The shooting stopped as she checked his carotid for a pulse and found none. A chill went through her, the sweat cooling on her skin.

Count Dooku’s voice boomed, “You have fought bravely. Surrender your weapons and you will be allowed to live.”

Cara stood slowly and although she was watching Dooku, she felt Obi’s fingers brush hers. Mace replied cooly, “We will not be hostages to be bartered for Dooku.”

The older man looked genuinely upset at his next words, although Cara doubted her judgement of him, “Then, I am sorry, old friend.” The B2 droids retook aim. The tension could’ve been cut with a knife.

“Look!” Padme called and a roar from the skies preceded Republic ships. Cara immediately felt Yoda’s presence and her shoulders dropped from the tight position into something more relaxed and loose. Reinforcements. The ships began circling and clones were jumping out to surround the remaining Jedi. Shots were flying everywhere again, but they were safe, something in her knew that even as she was separated from Obi-wan. She jumped onto Yoda’s ship without hesitation.

“Right on time!” She called and Yoda nodded to her.

“If Dooku escapes, rally more systems to his cause he will.”

“Then let’s start shooting at his escapes!” Cara called out to the pilots, the clones nodded in response.

She had to hold onto the overhead as the ship turned sharply and caught her old master watching her carefully. She nodded her reassurances and he returned the nod.

“Pilot!” Mace Windu was calling, “Land me on that landing area!” The ship dipped and Mace jumped out to lead a ground assault while Yoda gave Cara a look that told her she was going with him.

As the ship lifted again she spoke quietly, “Something is wrong, Master. I’ve been having visions constantly, and most are dark.”

“Made you prone to them your condition has.”

“While perhaps previously that was true, it has been a month, and they haven’t stopped, if anything they’ve gotten worse.” The urgency in her voice must have caught him by surprise because he did not further argue with her, only nodded.

“Talk once this is over, we shall.” It was progress from their previous conversations and so Cara took it as a victory, “Finish this battle first, we must.”

With a glance down at the battle field on the ground level Cara analyzed the situation that the clones had scavenged, “It appears that all troops are moving forward.”

“Correct ma’am.” One of the clones confirmed her and she wondered where in the military hierarchy they would be ranked. They landed in the main command center and jumped out to give commands and focus the clones’ attention.

Cara took half the commanding role while letting Yoda oversee her, as was their way when together, “Focus your attention on those ships taking off there! And give support to our ground troops.”

It was too long later when Cara felt she could relax as the Commander nodded to her, “It seems they are in full retreat.”

“Bring me a ship, Commander.” Yoda spoke and Cara looked in question, “A feeling I have, about Young Kenobi and Skywalker. Ensure our victory, you will.”

Cara ignored the sting of being left behind but she could see that no argument would benefit her so instead she smiled, “May the force be with you.”

Yoda seemed pleased with this response as he left her on a ship. She shouldered a feeling of uselessness, and a pit of dread in her stomach, even as she weighed in on finishing off the last of the federation troops.

A council meeting was called upon their immediate return and when Cara showed up no one batted an eye despite the fact that it was her first meeting in almost year. There were bigger issues to discuss then her lack of propriety.

It wasn’t until after, left alone in the room with Master Windu, Yoda, and Obi that she relaxed into her chair watching the sun set on Coruscant.

“Do you believe Count Dooku’s words about Sidious controlling the senate?” Obi-wan posed to the masters.

“I do.” Cara said, “I’ve been-“ When she met Yoda’s eyes she felt his wariness, “Well, lately I’ve been having this feeling. It started on Kamino, mostly. A … sliminess.”

“Keep a closer eye on the senate, we should.”

Mace nodded, “That would be for the best, until we know more. And you will update us if anything becomes clearer?”

Cara nodded, “Of ‘course. I’ll be meditating on the situation often. Something about it…” Her eyes seemed to stare off into nowhere.

_The smell of flowers, a ring on a finger, the red light from a fire and the crack of earth splitting open. A woman’s cry._

”…On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home.” Obi-wan was speaking but Cara was only tuning back in toward the end of the conversation obviously, “ I have to admit without the clones, today would not be victory it was.”

Yoda was watching Cara closely but he still questioned this, “Victory? Master Obi-wan, not victory. The shroud of the darkness has fallen and begun the clone wars have.”

_Any order. Without question._

Cara always disliked the thought of war, maybe she was rebelling against the idea of clones going to war. That is what it must be.

She stood to leave, and she noticed Obi casually making his excuses at the same time to walk with her.

They walked together in silence for some time as Cara walked to her quarters. It seemed an unspoken agreement that he could join her.

“Are you going to tell me?”

Cara looked at him then, as her door swished closed. Obi-wan Kenobi. With his hair rustled and bread trimmed and a smirk that seemed to beg to be kissed.

She almost said everything. But then he took her hand in his and squeezed it, “Just tell me you’re okay and mean it please.”

She would say anything to those blue eyes.

He can never know.

It would ruin his life. It would ruin hers.

She'd let it ruin hers, but never his. 

Cara leaned forward to her toes to lift her lips to his for the lightest of kisses.

When their eyes met she whispered, “I’m okay, I promise.”

He seemed to search her eyes for a moment too long before kissing her again, “I believe you.” He said before kissing her again. And again.


End file.
